1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to wireless local area network (WLAN) access devices, and more particularly to a WLAN access device and method of controlling wireless signals.
2. Description of Related Art
Using WLAN on smart phones and personal computers is more and more popular. A WLAN access device is in a working state even when disconnected from the WLAN network. Mobile devices will repeatedly connect to the WLAN network, which wastes the power of the WLAN access devices and the mobile devices, and mobile devices will be unable to connect to another effective network.